


Burn the World for You

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ignoct Week, M/M, day2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Ignis discusses what they should do when they get to Tenebrae, which route to take to Gralea, has theories about the shortening days, gathers intel about the Empire, snaps at Gladio when the Shield lays into Noct, passionately declares that he will stay with them to the end, tuts about Noct’s nutrition.The one thing he refuses to discuss is how he was blinded and what happened at the Altar of the Tidemother.





	Burn the World for You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Simple: Burn the World for You Situational: Noctis learns what happened in Altissia

**Day 2** Simple: Burn the World for You Situational: Noctis learns what happened in Altissia

 

  It’s in these days as they travel to Gralea that Noct really begins to understand just how strong willed Ignis truly is.  He pushes onwards through his darkness, pointedly ignoring attempts at assistance unless he has fallen.  He’s fiercely independent, always has been, Noctis knows, yet his blindness makes it all the more obvious.  His temper is frayed however and Noct tried to avoid causing him more trouble, but Ignis sensed that too and refused to let his lack of sight hold him back from upbraiding Noct when he thinks he needs it.  For the first time since Altissia Noct smiles and then has to escape the cabin because he realises with sudden clarity that Ignis will never see him smile again.

  Ignis discusses what they should do when they get to Tenebrae, which route to take to Gralea, has theories about the shortening days, gathers intel about the Empire, snaps at Gladio when the Shield lays into Noct, passionately declares that he will stay with them to the end, tuts about Noct’s nutrition. 

  The one thing he refuses to discuss is how he was blinded and what happened at the Altar of the Tidemother.

  He only knows from Gladio and Prompto that Ignis was found beside him on the Altar.

  Ignis himself was there when Noct awoke and he was the one to tell him that Luna had passed, but brushed off his own injuries as a small sacrifice in the greater battle.  His voice held something Noct couldn’t define until days later.

  Regret, or something like it.

  When Noct cornered him after Cartanica, Ignis tried to refuse to speak, stubborn in a way that only Ignis can be, but Noct had years of experience with Ignis, knows just what buttons to push, when to prod and when to pull back.  He knows Ignis as well as he knows himself.

  As they took the elevator back up out of the mine, Noct grasped Ignis’ hand, entwining their fingers and Ignis lowered his head, a soft sad smile pulling at his lips.  He pulled Ignis aside gently as the other two headed for the sleeping car on the train, walking them to a bench down one end of the station, away from prying eyes and ears, knowing Ignis was listening to everything around him, trying to assess his surroundings.

  “I need you to talk to me, Ignis, no-one is here to listen, just me, don’t keep this from me anymore, we’ve never kept anything from each other,” he said quietly, still holding onto Ignis hand, not letting Ignis retreat.

  Ignis grimaced and turned his face away, shame painting his face and Noct frowned.

  Shame.  Why does Ignis feel shame?

  “What’s done is done, Noct…I cannot change it, indeed, I would still choose to…” Ignis faltered and adjusted his tinted glasses.

  “What did you do?” Noct asked, insistent.  “Please, Ignis…don’t shut me out.”

  Ignis’ lip quavered, and Noct almost relented, but then Ignis drew in a deep breath, turning his head towards Noctis.

  “I must ask your forgiveness, Highness,” he said and Noct shook his head then wanted to smack himself, but Ignis seemed to sense it.  “I tried to…I promised I would protect you, I swore an oath, Noct…and I have failed.”

  “Ignis,” Noct said gently, fingers under Ingis’ chin, lifting his face and keeping their gazes fixed even though he knew Ignis couldn’t see him, he would know what Noct was doing with the action.  “You could never fail me, no matter what you think, I _know_ you.”

  Ignis’ breath hitched and his lips pressed together as he tired to turn away, but Noct held him in place.  “Highness…”

  Noct silenced him, “no, don’t.”

  Ignis smiled sadly, “Noct,” he corrected and Noct rewarded him with a squeeze to the hand he held.  “You know…how I feel about you…I would…I would burn the world for you, set the whole damn thing on fire in a heartbeat if…if I could…if it would…” Ignis faltered, drawing in a ragged gasp of air.  “I wanted to…save you, protect you.”

  “Oh, Iggy, I know, I love you too,” Noct whispered.

  Ignis leaned his head against Noct’s shoulder, seeking comfort and Noct pulled him close, silently urging him to continue.

  Ignis shuddered and straightened, “Ravus, he led me to the Altar, he was trying to get to Lady Lunafreya, he…the prosthetic, he tried to wear the ring, his arm burned, he wanted to…he wanted to save her from…” he paused and Noct stroked his hand.

  “I don’t think he could change what happened to her, Iggy,” Noct murmured and then frowned in concern as Ignis started to weep uncontrollably.  “Hey…it’s ok, c’mon, don’t cry, please, don’t cry.”

  “The ring, that bloody thing was…it had fallen from your hand…it was there, you were unconscious, Ardyn…Ardyn was going to cut your throat, I was pinned to the ground, he wanted me to watch you…watch you die,” the last word came out as a harsh sob.

  Noct gaped at Ignis, comprehension dawning, the burns around his eye, his blindness, “oh, Ignis…” he said, his own voice as broken as Ignis’. 

  “I would burn the world for you, Noct,” Ignis repeated his words of earlier, “but I burned instead…I failed…I couldn’t defeat him.”  Ignis sucked in another rasping breath, “it didn’t reject me…not entirely, I was just unable to…I wasn’t enough.”

  “Ignis…it could have killed you, you beautiful, amazing idiot, you are more then enough for me, I don’t care what the old Kings think, you are…you’re the most…Ignis, you’re my Ignis.”

  Noct pulled Ignis into his arms, “I’m so sorry, I…can you forgive me?” his words hushed against Noct’s shoulder.

  Noct tilted Ignis’ face up and pressed their lips together, careful of the healing scar on Ignis bottom lip.  “I love you, there is _nothing_ to forgive…just don’t…stay with me, help me fix this shitstorm, help me be the King that I should be.”

  Ignis nodded, unable to speak, unable to voice what he knew, the knowledge of Noct’s fate, a lodestone in his heart.

   

 


End file.
